Pour L'inconnu, Nous Voyage
by Mortem Tempus
Summary: After Harry's eighth year he decides to Get custody of his godson and maybe travel or move from Britain But before he has a chance to leave he gets a call from Death Well it seems that Death would like a favor. Can Harry deal with a seventeen year old Snape and five year old Tom Riddle along with his godson living with him, will outside forces interfere or will hilarity insue? HPSS
1. Prologue

**HI THERE! I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I AM DOING… just letting you know… I let my mind wander while writing a report and it became an outline for, like, the first three chapters of this fic and a prologue (this is the prologue)… Well basically… I don't know… Oh! SLASH DON'T LIKE DON'T HATE! CUTE!CHILD!TOM RIDDLE ALERT. I don't know why I just like making him sweet. As for the title… It might change… Mostly because I'm not sure about the translation… I took Latin not French (kind of considered a filler course at my high school but a language was required) so I got this off of google translate (I know that it can sometimes be a bit off) but it is supposed to mean 'To The Unknown, We Travel' If it's wrong please let me know…**

**Main Pairing- HPSS**

**I don't even think I technically own my laptop…**

**Read! Enjoy! REVIEW!**

**.**

**Pour L'inconnu, Nous Voyage**

**.**

* * *

It was a strange place, where he was. It reminded him of the place that had seemed like Kings Cross but wasn't, the place that he had last seen his mentor,_ "Hello Harry"_ Harry jumped and looked around him. The more he looked the more he was reminded of the clean, white, station that had served as the crossroads for him before; only where it was white it was black. The only difference was that there wasn't any sad little abandoned creature under any benches.

"Who's there?" He heard a giggle behind him and turned around to see a small strange looking child wearing a tattered cloak that was eight sizes too large and his hair almost to the ground. The little boy was smiling faintly at him and waved. "Who are you?" Harry asked wondering where his wand holster was.

The boy giggled again, _"I am Death" _the boy pointed at Harry with an abnormally bony hand at Harry, _"And you are my Master"_

Harry shook his head easily excepting the strange child as Death, "I'm not your Master. I threw away the wand and the stone."

Death giggled again before closing the gap between them and hugged Harry, Death's small stature making him only reach Harry's waist, _"You're like Ignotus, you don't want to be my Master but you have to be,"_ He looked up at Harry with large onyx eyes, _"You can't get rid of them, even if you break the Wand it'll still be whole if you call it."_ Death detached himself from the wizard's waist and scrunched up his nose,_ "And that damn Stone, it is whole again too. You just have to call it."_

"I don't want to be your Master." Harry said kneeling down fixing Death's cloak.

The boy nodded, _"That is the key. That is why you are my Master."_ Death blushed slightly (as odd as it seems), _"You could be my friend as well."_

Harry smiled slightly, Death, while ancient, seemed just like a child in his actions which definitely was bringing out his paternal instincts, "I'd rather be your friend, but I still won't be your Master."  
Death pouted a glimmer of a smile in his years, _"You're just like Iggy."_

Harry laughed and Death stuck his tongue out making the nineteen year old laugh harder and only after a few moments he calmed down, "So where are we."

"_A different Crossroad than the one you were at before,"_ Death sat down across from where the wizard was, _"The one that you met the Bumble Bee was the one between my sister, Life's, domain and my own. But this is a different one; this is one of opportunity and chances. This is the entrance to Lady Luck's domain."_ Death smiled and waved his arm making the air shimmer and two sleeping forms appear causing Harry to yelp. Death giggled again, _"My mother, Magic, loves these two so much as she loves you so much so that she had decided to forgive their mistakes, but they need a guiding hand."_ Death cocked his head and Harry examined the two figures that had appeared. They both looked pretty familiar, with their black hair, pale skin, and frowns; one was about seventeen and the other was perhaps four or five but they were both covered in an equal amount of scars. Harry jumped when he realized just who they were, but instead of fleeing he gathered the five year old in his arms and wished up two cloaks for him and the seventeen year old potions master.  
"Why me?"

Death smiled shyly, _"You're the only human that we all agreed on."_

"_Lady Luck, Mother, Sister, me…"_ he looked at Harry sheepishly, _"I'm the only boy. But I visit Iggy often so it isn't that bad."_

Harry chuckled and rocked the little boy in his arms, "Why are they the ages they are?"  
Death looked sad, _"They are the age that innocence was lost."_

Harry felt sick realizing what he meant and pulled the little boy, Tom Riddle, closer before moving as close as he could to the sleeping teen, "Does that mean what I think that means?"  
Death blinked and nodded, _"Yes."_

Harry ground his teeth looking at the sleeping innocent in his arms, "He's just a baby."

"_Do you think that mattered to them?"_ Death wrapped his arms around his knees, _"I've taken his memories but… Severus… the memories will always haunt him, he'll remember everything."_ Death curled even more into himself, _"If you accept being their guide that is."_

Harry sighed looking at the tiny boy in his arms, "On one condition." Death pouted but nodded. "I get to see you sometimes." Death's eyes widened as if he hadn't been expecting him to say that, "What? You're Death, but still, you need more than my ancestor as a friend alright?"

Death smiled and laughed fully making the room shake with the strangely joyful sound, _"You had me worried for a second."_ He nodded and began brushing Severus' hair, _"I expect you to visit me, but let me come to you since I don't want you to die yet."_

Harry smiled, "Where should we go?"

Death stood up, his form shimmered and he changed into a young man, still with the oversized ratty cloak and long hair. He picked up Severus and smiled at a shocked Harry, _"Go where those who seek to harm you will not think to look."_ He nodded his head to a corridor that had formed in front of them and set off walking, _"Lady Luck might favor you, but that doesn't mean she is always on your side remember that. Now it is time to go, this is one of my paths it'll lead to the Manor you've been staying at."_

Harry shook his head and ran to catch up with Death without jostling his little bundle, "You can get into my manor?"  
_"Anywhere were someone has entered my domain I can visit. Black Manor has seen much of me over the centuries."_ As Death and Harry walked the dark corridor it changed until it was the familiar hall of portraits in the Manor that the teen had been calling home since he had sat in on his NEWTS. Death gently set Severus down on the floor and stood up shimmering back into his child form, _"Good luck and my friend take care of them."_

Harry smiled, "I will I promise."


	2. Chapter One

**Oh wow… Truth be told I never thought anyone would read any of the prologue… Surprise ten reviews! Thank you peoples who reviewed! So anyway here's chapter one! Hope you like it. SLASH DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.**

**MENTIONS OF RAPE  
Main pairing- HPSS**

**I don't own my shoes…**

**READ AND REVIEW  
.**

**Pour L'inconnu, Nous Voyage**

**.**

* * *

_Where was he? The last thing he remembered was looking into Harry's- no Potter's- green eyes as he faded into darkness. A child smiling reaching out to hold him whispering kind words and the darkness fading into unconsciousness. _Severus sat up clutching his throat gasping for air, surprised that it was whole instead of having a hole. Gasping slightly he looked around and noticed a glass next to him and, not caring if it was poisoned, the potions master drank the water. Shaking slightly he looked around the room warily, it looked like it could've been a bedroom in Malfoy Manor only unlike the exclusively silver and blue that could be found in almost every room; black, green, and a small dose of crimson and silver was the color scheme of everything. The room also seemed lived in unlike his friend's Manor, he noticed a tightly shut door of to the right while to the left a door was open to show a large bathroom. Only the door that caught his attention was the one next to the shut one which was slightly ajar and he could hear voices talking softly from the room.

His spying skills kicked in and he got up out of the bed, nearly falling as if he hadn't walked in a while, before slowly making it over to the door. Leaning against the wall he cursed slightly to himself because the only thing he could see was a five year old sleeping on a (most likely transfigured) bed next to the lit fireplace in what looked like a study. But he could hear two people talking.

"Why exactly are there so many forms I have to fill out?"  
There was a snort before a gravelly voice started, "Lord Potter-Black you requested two false birth certificates, two false bloodline charts, both of which has to connect to legitimate families, an adoption form, a foraged adoption form, four magical passports, and four full muggle papers kits. Of course it will take a lot of paperwork, and remember that you still need to get custody over your godson as far as wizards go."

There was a groan, "King Ragnok, please I'm drowning in paperwork, and as far as wizards go I already mostly have custody of Teddy. Can't you just help me with some of this?" Severus snorted hearing Potter (he guessed it was Potter) whine, but he was surprised to hear that the goblin king (another guess) was with him; considering the teen had broken into Gringott's and stolen something, he would've thought it was much more likely be that the goblin king would kill him instead of do paperwork with him.

"Lord Potter-Black, you sound like your predecessors from both houses you're in charge of, quit whining." The goblin sighed, "Give me the paperwork for the false certificates and bloodlines, that would be best done by a goblin."  
"Thank you." Severus heard the shuffling of paperwork and the scratching of quills; softly he opened the door to try to get a better look at the office without alerting the occupants. The 'office' looked more like a 'library' every wall was covered in bookshelves crammed to capacity with books and an odd artifact every then and again. In front of the fireplace where the bed he had noticed earlier he spotted, on closer inspection, that it was matching to the armchairs nearby. On top of the fireplace he could see the Black family crest where a family portrait usually would be. Deciding to risk it he opened the door a little further to see the occupants all he needed was a little more-

"You can come out now Severus." The potions master paused slightly shocked that he had been caught, but then again he had been trying to sneak into the office of (who he was pretty sure) the Golden Boy. "I don't bite Severus." Severus felt a blush form as he heard the slight chuckle in the man's (defiantly not a boy) voice. The potions master stepped into the study and looked at the two people that he assumed were Potter and (strangely) the Goblin King. The goblin was, of course, slightly creepy looking and looked pretty old and mostly looked very unassuming, all and all was very boring looking other that the exception that he had a gold gem encrusted band around his head. But the man behind the desk, well he couldn't be Potter, Potter had been scrawny, short, and pale with large glasses and short messy hair that together made him look like a drowning rat. This man, he could tell, even sitting, that he was tall, muscular, and had a tan that told of hours spent outside, his long hair was slightly wavy from what he could see (which wasn't much since it was pulled back in a ponytail) and the square frameless glasses made his features seem more mysterious and lord-like. Nope definitely not Potter.

Severus took a deep breath, "Who the hell are you? Why the hell am I here? I was dead-" Severus raised his hand back to his throat, "how am I alive?"

"Perhaps I should take my leave Lord Potter-Black, you seem to need to explain things to Lord Prince-"  
"Snape," Severus corrected automatically blushing sheepishly (why the hell was he blushing so much, "my mother was a Prince, I'm not."  
The goblin king snorted, "As far as wizard's are concerned Severus Snape is dead, but thanks to Lord Potter-Black's decision to do what no other wizard has done for centuries the Goblin Nation was willing to have it so when you came back into Life's domain, as Lord Potter-Black called it, that I am personally helping to legitimize claims to your former vaults and the unclaimed family vaults that your grandfather cut your mother off from, although not you." The goblin smiled (making Severus shiver), "I just was trying to get him to do the paperwork." The goblin stood and snapped his fingers vanishing the papers and bowed to 'Lord Potter-Black' "I'll be taking my leave now."  
The wizard stood and bowed back to the goblin a smile on his face (and relief from the absence of paperwork), "Do you want me to show you to the door? Or are taking the Floo King Ragnok?"  
The goblin grimaced, "The Floo this time, I seem to find myself with quite a bit more paperwork than when I arrived." Ragnok nodded at Severus, headed over to the fireplace, threw some floo powder and muttered gobbledegook before walking into the flames.

Lord Potter-Black (Severus was almost completely sure it was not Potter… well it was _a_ Potter not _the_ Potter) shook his head, "I swear." He got out from behind his desk and walked over to the potions master, Severus twitched realizing the man was taller than him. The man looked confused for a second before chuckling again (Severus found himself blushing again, still no explainable reason), "Severus," the man said with laughter in his eyes, "When did you have your final growth spurt?"  
Severus looked at the man like he had grown a second head, "When I was eighteen with the help of a potion I was working on, it was actually a happy accident. Now what's going on? Who are-"  
"Who are you, how did I get here, why am I here." The man laughed, "Didn't you look in a mirror before trying to sneak into my study out of my bedroom?"

"What are you talking about?" Severus blushed (again with the blushing! Was his face permanently red?) realizing the bed he had been in was this man's. The Lord sighed and summoned a mirror (wandlessly) and held it out to Severus. Severus stared at a face he hadn't seen in years, how he had looked before he had stopped caring how disgusting he looked, before Rodolphus had- no don't think about it, "H-how?"  
The man looked sadly at him, "What do you remember?"  
Severus looked at the man in confusion, "I don't have memory loss, I remember…" Severus looked back in the mirror wondering if it was some sort of trick mirror, "I remember dying as I look into Pot- Harry's eyes."  
"Do you know who I am Severus?" The potions master looked into the man's eyes. Familiar emerald eyes.

"Harry?"


	3. Not a Chapter An Apology

**I apologize for my stupidity…**

**Alright… I have a pretty big problem… For some reason I chose to, instead of keeping my documents on my laptop, I kept it on my flash drive… You see I always keep my flash drive with me so there shouldn't be a problem… But I lost it… I have no idea where it went… therefore I lost all of my files… I'm stupid… Now I've lost most of my stuff… including this story… please forgive me… when I find my flash drive I will put the chapters up…  
I apologize for my stupidity…**


End file.
